


Own Me (But I Already Do)

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Rings, Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Kihyun is having weird thoughts about his relationship with Changkyun. Minhyuk's advice is involving a box of sex toys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



Changkyun is dumbfounded. He stares at the box he just unwrapped, unblinking because he’s not sure if he’s seeing right. After a few minutes, the contain of the box remains unchanged and that’s when Changkyun shifts his gaze at Kihyun instead, demanding an explanation about this unthinkable phenomenon.

The phenomenon that is Changkyun sitting right next to their Christmas tree, holding a box full of sex toys.

Kihyun doesn’t seem to be too eager in knowing how Changkyun reacts. He doesn’t look at Changkyun and pretends that he’s busy fixing a Wonho ornament on their Christmas tree. This is definitely bullshit. Kihyun despises the ‘mini-us’ ornaments that Minhyuk forces to them.

“Hyung,” Changkyun’s voice comes out as a mere whisper, “Is this...?”

“Yes,” Kihyun answers in a rush. He moves to the Shownu ornament now.

“Hyung,” Changkyun calls out again. He is still so petrified. “I... don’t know you have a thing for this kind of... _things._ ”

“I don’t!” Kihyun snaps, defensive all of a sudden. “I mean— I— I am willing to— to use... _those_. But it’s not like I have a kink about it or anything.”

“Then... _why_?” Changkyun asks. This is just too sudden and shocking for him that he couldn’t help but to be baffled.

“It’s just—,” Kihyun starts but he couldn’t finish. He stutters. He’s flustered.

“Hyung, hey,” Changkyun, who now has turned concerned rather than surprised, takes a hold of Kihyun’s shoulder and turns him around so they’re facing each other.

Kihyun’s face is flaming red. He still avoids looking at Changkyun’s eyes but he ditches the ornaments. “It’s just— You always seem... reserved in our relationship. Like you’re holding back. You seem to always hesitate in taking the lead. It’s like we’re still stuck in the hyung-dongsaeng relation— Oh, _God_ , what am I talking about. Long story short, I want you to know that— that you can go all out on me. That I’ll let you do things to me. That you can do even _these_ to me. That you... _own_ me.”

Changkyun is baffled again. Not yet recovered from the initial shock, Kihyun’s explanation is just so out of his expectation that he couldn’t even function properly. He looks down to a bunch of dildos and butt plugs then up again to Kihyun. He couldn’t process this. He couldn’t process this at all.

A minute passes by in a very uncomfortable silence. Kihyun seems to be on his limit as he stands up and turns around, hiding his burning face from Changkyun. “You know what? Forget it,” he says, forcing a laugh out of his lips, “Just throw them out or burn them. I’ll get you another present.” Kihyun stomps his way across the room and snatches his car keys. “I’ll go to the supermarket and buy some drinks. The boys will be here any minute now.”

***

Kihyun swears he should have known better. Listening to Minhyuk has never been a good idea. Listening to Minhyuk and his babbles about his new shady psychology book should be a sin. And Kihyun has voluntarily committed that sin. What a fool, he says to himself.

Kihyun drives aimlessly in his car. He has gotten the drinks, but he is not ready to go back yet. He is not ready to face Changkyun yet. Moreover, there’s a big chance that Minhyuk would already be there when he gets home. He might ask things. It is already dreadful enough even if nothing disastrous happened. Now, Kihyun would rather die.

It must have been more than an hour passed when Kihyun’s phone rings. Changkyun is calling him and he is not answering it. A beat later, a message comes in.

Changkyun: Hyung, where are you?

Kihyun only reads it. He knows his time is running out; he couldn’t be out buying drinks forever. Then, the phone vibrates again.

Changkyun: Everyone is here.

Changkyun: Go home, please.

Kihyun sighs. He drives back to the supermarket. He needs more drinks. Alcoholic drinks. _Stronger_ kind of alcoholic drinks.

Kihyun is already walking to the supermarket’s entrance when a notification goes off again. He checks it immediately, knowing full well that it must be from Changkyun again.

Changkyun: Go home, Ki.

Kihyun stops on his track. It’s very rare that Changkyun calls him without honorific, let alone by a nickname only. Changkyun has done it before, true, but never in texts. Changkyun is too self conscious to do it in texts.

Kihyun turns around at once and drives back home, to where Changkyun is.

  
***

Kihyun prays hard as he enters the apartment. He kind of expects that everything will be weird and awkward, but what greets him is nothing far from the usual. Jooheon is on the table, already holding the fork and the knife. Shownu is in the kitchen, eyeing the chicken from a closer distance. Hyungwon is sprawled on the sofa, looking asleep. Minhyuk and Hoseok are by the audio system, fighting over Christmas songs and whatnot.

And Changkyun is not so far from Shownu, trying to pull the oldest away from the food. 

“Finally!” Jooheon is the first to shout. “Where the hell did you go, Hyung? We are starving here. Appa’s stomach has been grumbling since forever.”

“Hey, it’s _your_ stomach that has been disrupting the Christmas carols,” Minhyuk defends for Hyunwoo. 

Jooheon and Minhyuk continue to bicker while Hoseok laughs and goes to get Hyungwon. Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to realize that he’s a part of the banter and walks to the dining table with sparkly eyes. Changkyun saunters to Kihyun and takes the shopping bag that Kihyun has in his arms, smiling a little while doing so. 

It is as if nothing has ever happened. 

“What you got here?” Changkyun asks while peeking inside the bag. “Beers?”

“Only beers?” Minhyuk rushes to Changkyun and takes a peek himself. He throws a betrayed look to Kihyun as he finds it true. “You shop like a stinky old man,” he hisses.

“Shut up,” Kihyun smiles. There’s no big deal and everything is not awkward like he thought it would be, so he starts to relax. He takes off his coat and goes to take the food out, earning a dazzling smile from both Shownu and Jooheon.

The boys arrange themselves around the table. Changkyun is on the head of the table despite his own reluctance and Kihyun is across of him. Hoseok and Minhyuk urge Hyunwoo to give a speech so he does, wishing a good year to come and the bests for Changkyun and Kihyun, the hosts. After that, they start the feast and conversations flow merrily. Just like always. Nothing is out of ordinary. 

That is, until Kihyun feels a slight buzz deep inside of him. 

Kihyun almost yelps when he feels it the first time. His whole movement stops and the blood drains out from his face. The second buzz comes not so long after and Kihyun shoots his eyes to Changkyun, who is currently talking with Jooheon about a certain comic or something.

Kihyun has put a vibrator up in his ass in the beginning of the day, as a part of his present to Changkyun. The vibrator is small, so it needs a while to get used to the feeling of it inside, but otherwise not really uncomfortable to the point that he has to take it out immediately. He has even forgotten it, thanks to the massive embarrassment that he experienced regarding the present itself. But now it’s buzzing. Not only once, but twice, and it’s making Kihyun’s nerves tingle in all the wrong way. 

Kihyun eyes Changkyun for a moment. Through the buzzing, Changkyun talks to Jooheon casually without missing even a single beat. The intense stare eventually gets Changkyun’s attention and the youngest turns to look back at Kihyun, asking as he realizes that Kihyun has been scrutinizing him, “What’s the matter, hyung?”

The buzz comes again. Kihyun winces but manages to swallow his yelp. 

“Hyung?” Changkyun asks again, looking concerned now. 

Another buzz comes. 

Now everyone’s eyes are on Kihyun and he could feel that his face is heating up rapidly. Worried faces are turned to him and everyone is waiting for Kihyun’s answer.

The vibration reappears and it’s more violent this time. The buzz is stronger and it comes in waves this time. One wave after another, attacking Kihyun’s senses and making his knees weak.

Kihyun almost excuses himself to the bathroom in order to take the vibrator out, thinking that probably it is malfunctioning since it’s vibrating on its own, but then Changkyun folds an arm on top of his other and twirls a small device in between his fingers discretely. Kihyun gapes, couldn’t really believe if it is what he thinks it is. Then Changkyun shifts his gaze to the device and then to the direction of Kihyun’s crotch, before looking up at Kihyun’s eyes again and throws a nervous smile.

Changkyun is holding the remote of the vibrator. 

“You okay, hyung?” Changkyun asks and now it’s clear that his tone contains something other than _worry_. “You are okay. _Right_?” 

Kihyun knows a hint when he hears one. “Y— yes,” he answers. 

Changkyun smiles, bright and innocently like always but his eyes wander to right and left. “Good, good. Don’t be so tense. Come on, this is a holiday. You should be more”—he clears his throat—“ _relaxed_.”

Kihyun almost explodes right there and then. He _did_ plan something like this, but after the happening that occurred, this confuses him to the point that he is not sure what to feel anymore. Changkyun didn’t seem like he wants to do this. He even looked like he’s irked by it. The fact that now he is holding the remote of the vibrator and _teases_ Kihyun with it—in front of _everyone—_ just doesn’t fit in the whole picture.

The conversation flows again. Jooheon and Changkyun resume their comic talk while Hyunwoo and Minhyuk bombard Kihyun with questions about their new home. Hyungwon joins in every now and then—commenting about bizarre things—while Hoseok just laughs every time Hyungwon opens his mouth. Everything runs smoothly once again, but then the buzz comes again.

This time, Kihyun shrieks. He shrieks so loud that the room falls silent at once.

“What was that?” Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, breaking the silence.

Kihyun swears cold sweats are running down his temple. He steals glances to Changkyun, whose eyes are widened as big as a saucer. Changkyun looks like a deer in headlights and Kihyun is sure he looks like one too. However, Changkyun’s expression slowly changes and now he looks like he’s restraining the biggest laughter of his life. After feeling betrayed for a split second, Kihyun decides that he’s no longer confused.

If Changkyun wants to play this game, Kihyun is more than happy to join in.

“Nothing, nothing,” Kihyun brushes it off while standing up. The buzz comes again and Kihyun falls back to his seat.

Changkyun laughs soundlessly. That bastard, really.

“You don’t look like you’re okay,” Hyunwoo frowns. “Are you sick or something?”

“No, no,” Kihyun waves. He tries to stand up again and the buzz also comes again. He doesn’t fall back this time, for he has somewhat expected it. He squints at Changkyun as the younger pouts playfully. Before anyone notices this little exchange, Kihyun claps his hands and strolls to the kitchen. “Dessert time,” he says. “Finish the meal while I’m heating up the lava cakes.”

This gets everyone cheering. They distribute the remaining food among themselves and starts focusing on finishing it.

Meanwhile, Changkyun gives his food to Hyunwoo—who accepts it happily—and quietly follows Kihyun to the kitchen. Making sure that they are covered by that one pillar between the kitchen and the dining table, Changkyun traps Kihyun between himself and the kitchen table.

Kihyun flinches. He struggles to continue arranging the cups of lava cake on the tray as he feels Changkyun resting his chin on his shoulder and breathing into his neck.

Then, the buzz comes and it doesn’t go. It keeps buzzing and buzzing inside of him, making Kihyun whimper and forcing him to put down the cakes in order to support himself on the table.

He has never tried having a vibrator up in his ass before, and this is certainly much more intense than what he imagined it would be.

Changkyun lands a soft kiss on Kihyun’s cheek. “So you really have the thing inside you,” he whispers, only loud enough for Kihyun to hear.

Kihyun’s cheeks warm up. He nods shakily, trying hard to concentrate so he wouldn’t moan out of the stimulation.

Changkyun puts the vibrator into higher level. “Since the morning? Did you put it in when I was still asleep? Do you think of me when you pushed it up your ass?”

Kihyun grunts lowly. He wouldn’t admit it later, but he closes his eyes and nods his affirmation. He _did_ think of Changkyun—if he’d like it and how it feels like nothing compared to Changkyun’s.

“You really want this, hm?” Changkyun asks.

Kihyun snaps his eyes open. For a second he wants to be angry. What’s the use of this if this is still about what _he_ wants? But Changkyun puts the vibrator on the highest level and Kihyun sees black. He almost falls forward because his elbows are giving up, but Changkyun holds his hips to steady him and pulls him so they are pressed against each other.

Changkyun is having a major case of hard on, Kihyun could feel it pressing on his butt.

“In case you’re wondering, _I_ want this,” Changkyun whispers right to Kihyun’s ear. He rolls his hips as if he’s trying to prove his words.

Kihyun pants. Changkyun ups the vibrator again and Kihyun’s legs are jelly now. The vibrator is small enough that it starts to slip down, so he has to clench and it intensifies the sensation even more. Starting to feel that he’s on the edge, Kihyun grips Changkyun’s arm and turns to see him in the eyes. “The boys are still here,” he squeezes out.

Changkyun smirks. “Stay here,” he says. He places both of Kihyun’s palms on the table and leaves him to where the boys are. With a clap loud enough to snatch everyone’s attention, Changkyun announces, “Party’s over, guys. Please leave immediately.”

Hoseok, who is still in the middle of munching his chicken, gapes. “But—”

“Lava cake!” Jooheon protests.

“Lava cake is canceled. Come on, get up. The exit is that way. You don’t even have to clean the dishes,” Changkyun says, shushing his hyungs like he has never done before.

Jooheon looks like he’s about to make a ruckus, but Minhyuk stands up and pulls him. “Come on, guys,” he says, “Party’s over. Party’s over.”

No one seems to understand what is happening, but Hyunwoo gets up and drags Hoseok and Hyungwon with him. With that, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk lead their way out, not even stopping despite the protests that the other three are voicing out.

“You owe me!” Minhyuk shouts as he pushes Jooheon out of the door.

Hyunwoo follows closely. Even though he looks like he doesn’t know a thing, he says to Changkyun, “You owe him.”

Changkyun only nods and gives a final shove to Hoseok and Hyungwon. He closes the door and locks it up.

Kihyun is listening to everything from where he’s leaning on the kitchen table. As the commotion ceases, his anticipation grows. However, Changkyun is not coming back. Steps are heard, but it goes farther and not closer. It makes Kihyun nervous, somehow.

“K– kyun?” Kihyun calls out. He wants to go find Changkyun, but he doesn’t trust his legs. The vibration is still going on and the device is still slipping down every time he unclenches. It frustrates him, but in the same time, it arouses him even more. To think that he is there, in the kitchen, trying hard to keep a vibrating sex toy inside his ass because _Changkyun_ makes him to gives him a sensation he has never felt before.

Just before Kihyun gives up completely, Changkyun comes back, throwing a few things on the table, right next to Kihyun.

Kihyun’s eyes are blown. He recognizes the things. They are from the box he gave to Changkyun earlier today. There are a medium sized glass dildo with a suction cup attached, a bottle of heating lube, and a cock ring. Other than that, there’s also something that didn’t come from the box. It’s a choker that definitely comes from their closet.

“My lead, right? Then we should do it my way,” Changkyun says, once again trapping Kihyun between him and the kitchen table. “Your toys are... fancy, but I’ve been wondering how pretty you will look with this choker on while I fuck you.” He turns Kihyun around so now they are face to face. He attacks Kihyun’s jaw and neck without wasting time, making Kihyun moan out loud.

“T— the vibrator,” Kihyun stutters. The thing is still vibrating inside of him and he’s already on his limit. The tease is relentless but it is not enough to tip him over the edge. He starts to get numb. It has become just straight out frustrating.

Changkyun turns off the vibrator while sucking on Kihyun’s neck. His hands wander to Kihyun’s back, then go down to Kihyun’s butt. A hand worms into the pants and finds the cord of the vibrator. Changkyun tugs it softly at first and Kihyun gasps loudly at that.

The vibration might have stopped but Kihyun feels like it’s still there. When the vibrator moves, it sends jolts through Kihyun’s body, making him weak once again. He scrambles for purchase, sinking his nails into the flesh of Changkyun’s shoulders. When Changkyun pulls it out completely, Kihyun emits a long moan and lets his forehead fall to Changkyun’s shoulder.

Changkyun puts the vibrator on the table and pushes Kihyun so he could see his face. Kihyun’s eyes are glassy because his senses are overwhelmed, so Changkyun runs his thumb on Kihyun’s cheek, trying to soothe him. “You okay?” he asks gently.

Kihyun nods. He wills his feet to support himself and he’s standing on his own again.

Changkyun smiles. “Get naked, then.”

Kihyun’s eyes widen. “Here?” he asks. His voice is hoarse.

Changkyun hums. “Yes. Here.”

“We’re in the _kitchen_ , Kyun,” Kihyun reminds.

Changkyun laughs. He shoves the tray of lava cakes aside and hauls Kihyun up so the older is sitting on the kitchen table. He undoes Kihyun’s belt and unzips the pants easily, then pulls the pants off along with the boxer.

“Kyun—,” Kihyun tries, starting to get nervous on what Changkyun is planning to do.

“Ssssh,” Changkyun shushes. He takes Kihyun’s sweater and shirt off too then pulls Kihyun towards him by the shoulder. He fastens the choker around Kihyun’s neck then steps back, admiring the scenery.

It is perfect. Kihyun is naked—save from the choker—with striking red bite marks adorning his pale skin. His erection is standing proud. The ups and downs of his chest are prominent.

“Kneel,” Changkyun orders with eyes clouded with lust.

Kihyun complies. Carefully, he kneels on the edge of the table, facing Changkyun. Changkyun pushes his knees apart and he almost loses his balance, but Changkyun grabs his wrists to steady him just in time.

“Open up, baby,” Changkyun says, still holding Kihyun’s wrists. “Open up more for me.”

Kihyun parts his knees even further. He moves his hands to Changkyun’s shoulders to get a better grip, then waits for what comes next. When he sees Changkyun opening the heating lube and pouring its content to his fingers, Kihyun gulps and juts his butt out a bit, knowing full well what is about to happen.

Changkyun inserts a coated finger slowly into Kihyun. Kihyun could feel every millimeter of it breaching his entrance, opening him and filling him up. A second finger follows immediately and Kihyun moans, his hips rolling involuntarily. Third fingers in, and the heat starts to spread inside him. The inside of him is getting warm, bordering to hot, and there’s a tingling sensation that somehow feels like the vibrator on its lowest setting.

Kihyun moans. He tries to suppress it but he just can’t. The moans escape his mouth like a waterfall. His hips are shaking. His cock is twitching. He is close. Too close.

Right then, Changkyun slips the cock ring onto Kihyun’s erection. Kihyun gasps. He almost screams. He is so, so close that it almost angers him that his release is denied.

Changkyun just smiles up at Kihyun. He mounts the dildo just under Kihyun and coats it with a generous amount of lube. After that, he hooks a finger on Kihyun’s choker and pulls him down so he could whisper to Kihyun’s ear, “Fuck yourself on the dildo for me, _Kihyunnie_.”

Kihyun freezes at the order. Changkyun steps back and he loses his grip, so he places his palms on his thighs to steady himself. After staring at Changkyun for a while and realizing that Changkyun is indeed serious, he sinks himself down slowly, feeling the tip of the glass dildo penetrates him, the cold surface of the dildo contrasting with the heat from the lube.

“Yes,” Changkyun hisses. He unzips his jeans and takes out his cock in his hand, slowly stroking it as he watches his boyfriend fucking himself on the dildo. “Touch yourself, babe.”

Kihyun does as he is told. He starts stroking himself too while still moving downwards, making the dildo disappears completely inside him. Once it is completely inside, he takes a while to get used to it. It is not that big, true, but it’s hard and not flexible at all, making a weird sensation inside of him. After that, he pushes himself upward just to impale himself down again in the next second.

Changkyun moans. He sees Kihyun picking up the pace and bouncing up and down on top of the kitchen table and it turns him on more than any porn video that he has ever watched. Kihyun moans every time the dildo is buried deep inside of him and it’s the most beautiful music for Changkyun. Everything is pretty. So pretty. From the way the clear glass appears and disappears from Kihyun’s body, to the way Kihyun’s pink hair sways, to the scratches that Kihyun leaves on his own body because he keeps searching for something to grip. Everything is beautiful. Perfect.

At one point, Kihyun starts to lose his focus and his hand starts to falter. He gives up completely in stroking himself not so long after, and his cock jumps around to the bounce of his body. Looking at this, Changkyun couldn’t restrain himself. He steps forward and takes Kihyun’s cock in his hand before engulfing it with his lips.

Kihyun’s breath hitches. The added stimulation is almost too much for him. His hands fly to grip Changkyun’s hair and his pace turns erratic. The fact that the cock ring is preventing him from getting his climax is so, so frustrating that he starts to beg.

“K— kyun,” Kihyun says in between his moans, “Please. Please, I need to— I need to come.”

Changkyun just hums, sending a mild vibration to Kihyun’s cock which is in his mouth. As Kihyun fucks himself with the dildo, he is also fucking Changkyun’s mouth in every thrust. Eventually, Kihyun’s movement becomes messy and that’s when Changkyun knows that Kihyun is on his limit.

Changkyun releases Kihyun’s cock from his mouth with a pop. He reaches for the choker and pulls Kihyun towards him with it. Changkyun catches Kihyun as the older falls forward, pulling Kihyun with him until the dildo is out of Kihyun’s body and Kihyun is no longer on the table. With a swift movement, Changkyun turns Kihyun around and bends Kihyun’s body forward, pressing Kihyun’s chest and cheek to the table, just a few inches away from the dildo.

“Kyun, please,” Kihyun trembles as Changkyun kicks his legs apart.

Ignoring Kihyun’s wish, Changkyun enters Kihyun from behind without preamble. He grunts loudly as his cock is buried to the hilt in one move, and he starts thrusting in and out without letting Kihyun get used to his girth. He grips Kihyun’s shoulder with one hand and pulls the choker with the other, mildly choking Kihyun by doing so.

“Kyun, please. Please. Please, I need to—,” Kihyun begs as he holds on to his choker.

Changkyun’s pace is getting faster with Kihyun begging. 

“Please. Please. _Please_ ,” Kihyun keeps begging. Eventually, his brain gives up and he reduces to a bundle of moaning mess. In every thrust of Changkyun’s hips, he moans loudly, _screaming_ his pleasure. He is high from the arousal and the adrenaline. He feels like he’s going to explode, and it’s the most intense feeling that he has ever felt.

Changkyun is getting close in an unbelievable speed and when he feels that he’s not far from his release, he reaches to Kihyun’s front. He takes the cock ring off and pumps Kihyun’s cock with his hand.  


When his climax comes, Kihyun sees white. His body spasms violently like something is trying to rip his body from the inside. His inside is clamping down on Changkyun and he feels full—fuller than ever. When Changkyun also comes inside of him, he could feel every hot spurt hitting his walls. The heat is spreading. To his chest, to his neck, to his face, to the tips of his fingers and toes.

When they come down from their high, it feels as if their strength has been drained out of their bodies. They stay there unmoving, with Kihyun’s body pressed against the table’s surface and Changkyun’s body pressed to Kihyun’s back. They couldn’t even talk. The only thing that they could do for a while is catching their breaths.

“I love you,” Changkyun says when his brain is finally working again. “I love you and I _own_ you. Don’t ever doubt that ever again, okay?”

Kihyun nods. If what just happened couldn’t convince him, then there’s nothing that could.

“I’m sorry I freaked out earlier,” Changkyun apologizes. “It’s just— this happens so suddenly and I was... shocked.”

Kihyun nods again. “I’m sorry I ran away,” he apologizes too. “What changed your mind, though?”

Changkyun takes a deep breath and releases it. “Minhyuk hyung kind of explained everything to me. He explains how you’ve been feeling insecure, how you some times think that I might not want you as much as you wants you, about the imbalance in our relationship, how you started to think about weird things like if our relationship is genuine or if I’m in this relationship because you’re my hyung and it’s my second nature to follow hyung’s words. It was hella awkward but he makes me understand where you came from.”

Kihyun hums, making a mental note to thank Minhyuk later.

“I don’t understand why _this_ , though.”

Kihyun laughs and shrugs. “I don’t know. It was Minhyuk’s idea. He said he read it in a psychology book about sex or something.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes and laughs too. Once their laughter ceased, Changkyun plants a soft kiss on Kihyun’s shoulder and says, “I’m not demanding anything from you or taking the lead doesn’t mean that I’m less interested in this relationship than you, though.” He intertwines Kihyun’s fingers with his. “It’s not like I feel that I _have_ to follow your lead or anything. I just love you so, so much that everything you do is perfect for me. It’s not like I’m holding back, it’s just impossible for me to demand anything more from you because you’re already perfect.” He kisses Kihyun’s shoulder again, gentle and full of love. “You’re perfect, and you’re _mine_. I know that for a fact. I don’t need making you do things for me to be sure about that.”

Kihyun turns around and captures Changkyun’s lips in his, conveying his gratitude and love in a smoldering kiss.


End file.
